Chicken Soup for the Witches Soul
by HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Hermione is sad on Christmas and Draco tries to make her feel better with her mums chicken soup. Written for Strictly Dramione's Christmas Fest.


_**Another Christmas Fest peice! This one was written for Strictly Dramione's Christmas Fest.**_  
_**Beta love to NuclearNik!**_  
_**I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, I just like to play with them.**_  
_**Enjoy! xoxoHufflepuffMommy**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched from the kitchen doorway as his wife of nearly a year let out a melancholy sigh.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy was wrapped in a Christmas blanket, sitting on their sofa, staring wistfully at their Christmas tree all lit up.

"Everything alright, Love?" Draco asked as he made his way towards the sofa. He handed over her nightly cuppa before seating himself next to her.

"Hmm? Oh, thank you," she said as she took the offered mug and tentatively sipped. "Yes, I'm alright. Just been thinking…"

"About what?" he asked as he pulled her close and tucked her into his side.

She took another sip before sighing softly again. "Christmas time was their favorite time of year..." she said quietly.

Draco knew who she was talking about—her parents. He squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "Tell me about them."

Finishing her cuppa, Hermione set the mug down on the coffee table before making herself comfortable, snuggling up to Draco.

"They would go all out. Christmas decorations inside and out; we'd put on the wireless and play Christmas music all day long; we strung popcorn on strings and made gingerbread houses. We were just… _happy _. It really was the most wonderful time of the year."

Draco dropped a kiss on the top of Hermione's head before resting his cheek. "They sound wonderful. I'm sorry we couldn't help them," he said sincerely.

Hermione let out a shrug before yawning. "It was a risk that I knew was a possibility. At least they're alive and safe…" she said, trailing off.

With a flick of his wand, Draco turned on the wireless and a soft Christmas melody filled the air.

Snuggling into him even more, Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. "I know what I miss the most, though," she said as she yawned again. "Mum's... chicken… soup …"

Feeling the weight of his wife against him and the small puffs of her breathing against his chest, Draco knew that Hermione had fallen asleep.

As he carried her to their room, he thought about how he wished he could do something to help with her missing her parents during this holiday season.

After tucking her into bed and kissing her cheek, he made his way to her office. Everything from her childhood home that her parents didn't take with them to Australia was shrunk, placed in boxes, and stored in the closet. After rummaging around the many boxes labeled 'Books', he finally found what he was looking for—a cookbook with all the recipes Hermione's mum had written down. Flipping through the pages, he didn't find a recipe for chicken soup, but he did find one for chicken dumplings. With a grin, he replaced the boxes back in the closet, taking the cookbook with him.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to an empty bed. Draco was usually the one who preferred to sleep in—or do _other _things in bed—instead of getting up early, so the revelation that he wasn't still asleep, or attempting to keep her in bed longer, was a surprise.

Making her way to the living room, Hermione called out, "Draco?"

Draco popped his head out from the kitchen and gave her a smile. "Morning, Love. I put your morning cuppa on the table along with your breakfast and a stasis charm. I'm making you a surprise for lunch so you're not allowed in here for the time being."

"But—"

"No arguments," he said. "Go relax. Or go see how Potter and Luna are doing, just be back by noon for lunch," he said with a smirk. With that, he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Hermione looked questioningly at the kitchen door before smiling softly. If Draco wanted to surprise her with something special, who was she to argue?

After drinking her cuppa and eating her breakfast, Hermione changed and decided to take Draco's advice to go visit Harry and Luna. The couple had been married for two years and were currently expecting twins any day now. Being one of their best friends, as well as their obstetrician, it made sense to pop on by and see how things were going.

* * *

Hermione stepped through the Floo on the home she and Draco shared just before noon. Draco was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, and he glanced up when she walked through, giving her a grin.

"Right on time. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Absolutely, I'm starving," she said as she deposited her medical bag by the Floo. "Luna tried feeding me, but I told her you were making me lunch."

Draco got up and took her hand in his, leading her to the table. He motioned for her to sit and when she did, he said, "Okay, wait right here."

Hermione giggled at her husband when he bounded into the kitchen to fetch their meal.

"Close your eyes!" he said from the other side of the kitchen door.

Smiling and shaking her head, Hermione did what she was told and waited while Draco came back to the table, placing the food in front of her.

The aroma hit her senses and she gasped softly. "Is this…"

"Open your eyes," he said.

Hermione looked down at her place setting and noticed the dish of homemade chicken dumplings. "Draco... This looks wonderful!" she said happily. She scooped up a spoonful of her meal and took a bite, moaning in delight. "Oh Merlin, this is delicious! It tastes just like how Mum used to make it," she said as she took another bite.

"Well, I'm glad you think so, because this _is _your mums recipe," he said.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?"

Draco nodded, finally taking a bite of his own dish. "Last night, as you were falling asleep, you mentioned something about missing your mum's chicken soup. So, after I tucked you into bed, I looked in the boxes from your parents house and found your mum's cookbook."

Hermione gave him a soft smile and reached a hand out to him, squeezing his softly. "Draco…"

"I know you're missing them, and I was hoping having a meal that your mum made you would make you feel better," he said, lifting her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"This was very kind and sweet of you," she said, her eyes watering slightly.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, Hermione."

She nodded. "I know. And I love you for that. I do have to admit something though…"

"Oh?" he asked as he took another bite.

"I remember mentioning how I missed my mum's chicken soup… but I must have fallen asleep before finishing my thoughts. What I meant to say was that I missed my mum's _Chicken Soup for the Soul _. It's a book she had, with real stories told by people to help you feel good. Whenever I was feeling down, she would let me borrow the book to read, and I always felt better afterwards."

"Oh…" Draco said, frowning down at his meal.

"Don't get me wrong!" she said quickly. "This meal is wonderful and absolutely delicious. I love that you did this for me. It really does mean a lot."

"Yeah?" he asked.

She nodded and stood up, walking over to him. "Yes. In fact," she said as she tugged him to his feet and starting pulling him towards their room, "I'd like to thank you properly."

A wide smile stretched across Draco's face.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Hermione was called over to Harry and Luna's home; The witch's water had broke and it looked like the twins were finally on their way.

Using the timing to his advantage, Draco made his way to Muggle London, stopping by one of Hermione's favorite book stores. He probably could have gone to Diagon Alley, but it was always such a frenzy this time of day.

It turned out that Muggle London was just as busy, but at least he found what he was looking for fairly quickly with the help of the shopkeeper who recognized Draco from the few times Hermione had taken him to bookstore.

He returned home, thankful that Hermione was still out, and quickly wrapped up his new purchases and placed the box under the tree.

Hours passed and while Hermione checked in through a Floo-call, it seemed that she would be there a while longer still. Draco offered to come over and help if she needed him, but she reassured him that she was fine, telling him to get some sleep, and she'd be home as soon as she could.

Around two in the morning, Draco woke to his wife slipping into bed beside him, letting out a tired sigh.

"Everything go alright?" he asked sleepily, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, everything went perfectly. Harry and Luna are now proud parents of a little boy and girl."

Draco let out a yawn. "That's good. What time did they finally arrive?"

"Well, James Sirius was born at 11:54pm and his sister, Lily Pandora, was born at 12:02am," she said.

Draco let out a sleepy chuckle. "So let me get this straight; Potter's children were technically born on two different days? Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?"

"Yup," Hermione said.

"Leave it to the Potters," Draco mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, wife," Draco said, pulling Hermione close and kissing her softly.

She hummed against his lips. "Happy Christmas, husband."

"You ready for your presents?" Draco asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and gave him a grin. "Absolutely. Race you!" she said, giggling as she tossed off the covers and made her way to the living room.

Draco caught up to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and flipping around so she was now behind him, before he dashed off ahead of her.

"Cheater!" she called out, laughing.

When they made it to the living room, they sat in front of the tree and Hermione noticed a large box with her name on it.

"What's this? I don't remember it being here yesterday…" she said, eyeing the box curiously.

"Perhaps Father Christmas stopped by last night and dropped it off," Draco said with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco Malfoy, I told you not to spoil me."

"And I never agreed to that," he returned, nudging the box towards her. "Go on, open it."

Giving a resigned sigh, Hermione unwrapped the parcel, finding a large box. Lifting the top of the box, Hermione couldn't help but smile at what she found.

She pulled out a pristine copy of _Chicken Soup for the Soul _, and noticed that there were more books inside the box as well.  
"Chicken Soup for the Woman's Soul, Chicken Soup for the Cat Lover's Soul." She chuckled at the title as she took out another book. "Chicken Soup for the Married Couple's Soul, Chicken Soup for the Doctor's Soul, Chicken Soup for the Tea Lover's soul… Draco, this is—" She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "This is wonderful. Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I told you I'd do anything to make you happy, Hermione. And if that's going to Muggle London on Christmas Eve to find your mum's favorite book, then so be it."

Hermione pulled him closer and kissed him hard. "I love you." She picked up a small box from under the tree and handed it to him. "Now, open my gift, please."

Draco took the gift and untied the ribbon before lifting off the top. His eyes widened as he pulled out a black and white picture.  
"Is this what I think it is?" he asked quietly.  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, love. That's an ultrasound picture of our child. You're going to be a dad."

Draco jumped and whooped for joy before tugging her up and into his arms, giving her a loud, smacking kiss. "This is the best present I could have ever asked for. But do you know what this means?"

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What?"

He grinned down at her, "It means we need to get _Chicken Soup for the Parent's Soul _next."

~The End~


End file.
